


Style With A Smile Presents: An Everdream Come True

by millari, Trovia



Series: The Capitol's Must-Reads [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, Fame, Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Forced Prostitution, Mixed Media, News Media, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millari/pseuds/millari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the last month, the Capitol has been speculating about what Katniss Everdeen will be wearing down the aisle when she weds Peeta Mellark this summer. Style With a Smile brings you an exclusive sneak peek at three of Cinna Blue's stunning creations for Panem's most-anticipated nuptials. Just turn to pages 20 - 25.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style With A Smile Presents: An Everdream Come True

[](http://s24.postimg.org/4coprq69f/Wedding_Dress_Article_highres.jpg)

[](http://s23.postimg.org/q1qtmv3ih/Wedding_Dress_Article_highres2.jpg)

[ ](http://s9.postimg.org/lk0nsnspp/Wedding_Dress_Article_highres3.jpg)

(click on the pic for a larger version)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in Photoshop and InDesign.


End file.
